


Safe in Your Arms

by ThisOneCannotThinkOfAUsername



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOneCannotThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ThisOneCannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Some more stress relief for my favorite couple, sometime later in ME3. Shepard is having another rough night, and only one turian can help her...Enjoy!! :3
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Safe in Your Arms

_Dammit, she wasn't gonna make it in time._

Shepard sprinted as fast as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter the willpower, her legs seemed to not be able to bring her forward any faster.

It was no use. The building was collapsing. With Kaidan. _No – it was all her fault._

She felt something grip her insides tightly, painfully, squeezing her lungs, and suddenly she saw the walkway down to the cockpit of the Normandy in front of her.

"JOKER!!!"

She saw him sitting in his chair, desperately trying to fly the ship, the remnants of what it once was. She could see him frantically pressing all the buttons, and then he suddenly looked behind him to see her.

"I can still save her! I can still save her, Commander!"

She continued to try to run forward, but now she really couldn't move. Her boots were stuck to the metal floor. And to her horror, she realized Joker didn't have a helmet on.

"JOKER!"

Her scream caught in her throat. She felt stuck, arms flailing, trying desperately to move forward to rescue him. But her own lungs constricted, a tight band winding itself around her abdomen, and she couldn't breathe either. She fought hard, tried as hard as she could to breathe in. But everything was turning dark, she was panicking, and –

"Shepard!"

She heard her name. She didn't know where it was coming from, but it sounded familiar. She tried again to breathe.

"SHEPARD!"

Again, that familiar voice, beckoning her. It felt safe, comforting. But she was afraid it would disappear too...

"SHEPARD, WAKE UP!"

She opened her eyes with a start and gasped, and saw the stars outside the window above. Watching them flick by, she felt as if she hadn't breathed in years. She felt hands on her arm and quickly turned her eyes to focus on the face hovering right next to hers. The familiar sight of Garrus, looking very worried.

"Garrus!"

"Shepard... Finally, you're awake. You - you were dreaming. Bad dream. One of the worse ones I've seen..."

Shepard blinked, watching him, catching her breath. Then she pushed herself up to sit against the padded bed frame.

She stared across the room, feeling now how clammy her skin was. Slowly, her breath and heart rate started coming down, and her senses were coming back to reality.

"You okay?" Garrus asked. He was looking at her intently, his brow plates contorted. "You gave me quite the fright... I woke up from your arms flailing and getting punched in the face. Haha no don't worry, no harm done," he said when she turned to look at him. "But then you were shouting. I heard you say Joker, and a lot of mumbling..." He watched her carefully, still seeing the anxiety in her eyes and body. "What happened? You wanna talk about it?"

Shepard contemplated him, trying to remember. "Oh Garrus... It was a whirlwind. One minute I was running to some collapsing building, the next I was suddenly in the debris of the SR-1... And...Kaidan was in the building, with the bomb, but it hadn't set off yet or something, and I tried to get to him, but my damn legs weren't working. And the same with Joker, I was trying to run to him, he didn't have his helmet on, I thought he was gonna suffocate, but then I started suffocating and I, and then, I..." Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt a tight band constrict it as well as her abdomen again.

Garrus rushed in to wrap his arms around her. She was reliving it all. All this loss, this damn pressure, responsibility, the weight of the galaxy hanging on her shoulders... It was taking its toll on her, bringing back her worst memories to haunt her even when she was supposed to be resting. He held her tightly. He wanted to release her of all her anxiety, dispel all her worries.

"It's okay, Shepard. It's okay. I've got you. I've got you..." he breathed into her hair, smelling her flowery shampoo, rocking her slightly. "It's over now, it was just a shitty piece of dream... trying to bring back your worst memories." He leaned down to kiss her temple. "I'm right here, I've got you, where I can hold you... You're safe with me."

Shepard felt herself starting to relax a little, her breath finally coming back to normal. She looked up into her lover's eyes, feeling so grateful for him. His presence was always a sure-fire way of calming her down and clearing her head.

He smiled down at her, happy to see her emerge a little. He put his hand on the back of her head, then pressed his forehead against hers and started purring. She closed her eyes and submitted to this most wonderful sound and feeling. Oh, her insides felt like they were being embalmed with honey. She felt herself sink in, fully savoring the vibrations, a fluffy peace of mind taking over...

She sighed, feeling how the huge constricting band was now gone. She opened her eyes and said, "Spirits, Garrus... What would I do without you," and kissed him on his plated lips. He returned it, stroking her neck with his hand. They opened their mouths and exchanged their tongues, gently caressing each other. Shepard breathed deeply now, feeling her anxiety being replaced with warmth and tenderness.

"You'd still be a pretty kick-ass Spectre and savior of the galaxy in my book," Garrus said, leaning back, smiling sweetly, hand still stroking her neck.

"Hmm," Shepard chuckled. "But maybe not as stylishly of course."

Garrus chuckled back, subvocals reverberating. He leaned back in, exchanging the next few words with a kiss on her face between each. "Perhaps. But I think – that you and I – both complement – each other – very well," he finished on the lips.

Shepard sighed a massive sigh and smiled, melting inside. "Agreed."

They eyed each other, feeling warmth and affection blossoming, and Garrus stroked her cheek now with his thumb.

"So...you feeling better? You still look a bit stressed..." Shepard giggled slightly. He smiled and went on. "I say, a little...easing tension might help you," he said, lowering her down to the mattress. Shepard let herself be guided, happily going along and surrendering herself to his touch.

"I'd be okay with that... especially when I've got the world's sexiest turian here to guide me. Who needs a consort to dispel your worries when I've got you," she smiled, raising her hand to stroke a mandible. They fluttered in return.

"Hmmm," his subvocals purred deeply, and she could feel the vibration run through her body again, embalming her insides.

He leaned down, his warm body covering hers. He pecked her on her forehead, followed by a press of his forehead to hers. He lay like that for a moment, both of them breathing slowly in unison. He stroked her cheeks and sides of her head with his hands while his arms supported himself. Then he moved down to kiss her on the mouth, deeply and sensually... They breathed deeply through their noses.

He then made his way down, on and off planting a kiss on her body, on his way down to her legs. He gently stroked the sides of her body, tickling her slightly, arousing her state to another kind of hyperawareness. Oh, it tickled so nicely.

Finally he reached below her belly button, placing his hands on the waist and bits of fat from her buttocks that were sticking out from her lying on the mattress. He gripped slightly, while he reached out his long tongue, to gently stroke against her clitoris.

She instantly sparked up and audibly drew her breath in.

He saw her clench her thigh muscles a bit. He did it again, this time longer and more slowly. She made a wavering "ah" sound in response. He continued, now drawing his tongue down between her folds, and she felt the tickle from the touch. She put her hands on top of his, still at her waist, and wrapped her fingers around the top of them. She moaned with pleasure and relief.

"Oh yes, Garrus…"

He swirled his tongue in a big circle, tracing the folds. She was getting very wet. He looked up slightly, with his tongue still out, to see her mouth contorting with pleasure. Her eyes looked down and met his, and she smiled slightly. He blinked slowly. He felt so pleased that she was taking this so well.

He continued to keep eye contact for a while, then looked down, changed the direction of his tongue, then went on to making figure 8s, continuously tracing the slick folds. Her sweet pungent arousal filled his nose. He breathed out heavily, lavishly lapping up her liquids with his tongue.

Then he plunged it in, easily guided by her wet skin. She groaned a big "oo" and grasped his hands firmly. His tongue reached deep inside. It was so long that it touched the nub. She breathed in a whiny breath upon the touch.

He kept his tongue fully submerged, and moved it up and down, completely covered in a mix of liquid and soft skin. He felt her muscles contract a bit around his tongue. Some of her liquid was running into his mouth, and he hungrily swallowed it. She was so delectable. As were her sounds she was making above, full of desperate ahs and ohs. His upper mouth plate was also rubbing against her clitoris, slightly cutting into it, creating a sharper sensation.

"Oh Garrus...oh Garrus... Ooooh. Ohmygod, ohmygod. Ohhh. Yes. Yes. _Ohmygod._ " She said the last with a cry, feeling tears coming down her face, and was writhing with her upper body at the sensation overload below.

Garrus moved his tongue out and back in, now imitating what he would have done otherwise with his dick. He lapped at her insides, slowly but surely at first. Then he raised a hand to finger at her nubbin, to circle it at the same time. She sparked like a lightning bolt, electrified by the combination. He could feel her tighten more and more around his tongue - she was on the edge.

"OOOOO, GARRUS!" She raised her hips slightly, but was hindered by his weight on her. But she caved in. She let out a loud "HUH!" and shuddered, feeling all her insides vibrate.

He felt her muscles tighten, slacken, tighten, slacken rapidly around his tongue. He slowed down a bit while savoring this feeling, but continued to rub around her clit rapidly. Her juices were dripping all down his mouth and down his chin and throat now.

She continued like that for a minute or so, then finally relaxed, lowering her back flat to the mattress. He pulled his tongue out, fully covered in her sweet juices, and quickly, hungrily, climbed up to meet her face, and passionately kissed her, letting her taste herself. He wanted her to feel how amazing she felt, how amazing she made him feel. He pressed all his desire into that kiss, and she received it. He lowered a hand to touch her clitoris again, hungrily rubbing it again. He wanted it all, he wanted to make her shudder, to whimper at his touch, to become breathless because of him. And she became breathless, she felt a second wave coming on already, felt the build-up was too much, his passion was driving her over the edge. Her mouth stopped responding to his kiss, becoming slack, as her universe became engulfed by the feeling he was giving her again. Her lips opened up, so that she could breathe sharply in, as she tightly closed her eyes and arched her back again. She breathed hotly against his face, and he breathed hotly against hers. He was so pleased that she caved in again. Her breath became erratic, sharp exhales coming out of her. Her hands grabbed and scratched against his back as she rode out this second wave, feeling herself floating above them.

Finally, she lowered her back down again, and all her muscles relaxed. She opened her eyes to look up at his piercing blue ones watching her. Damn it, he was sexy.

"Hey there, you come down from 7th heaven yet?" He asked with a mix of smugness and hot adoration.

"Hah, thanks to you I almost got lost there forever," she said.

He smiled a pleased smile.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself... Hmmm I love watching you submit yourself to my touch... It's amazing how I, a scarred turian, can make you feel so good..." Garrus whispered in a low voice.

Shepard chuckled and said, "Oooh Garrus, you should know that nobody else has b - UH!"

Her sentence was cut off as she sharply inhaled, because Garrus had inserted himself into her down there. She breathed out in surprise and looked up at his eyes again. She felt her eyes water at the sensation, the intense pleasurable feeling of him filling her, contrasting but complimenting her intense, fearful feelings she had woken up with.

"Oooooh," she breathed out, raised her arms up above her head, and closed her eyes and turned her head sideways.

Garrus started to move himself in and out. He watched her submit herself to the sensations again, and observed how she writhed below him in whichever way she could. So pleased that she was relaxing, that he was able to make her forget all her fears for just a moment, make her feel like a goddess. He wanted her to only feel good now, and he miraculously had the power to do so for her.

Feeling himself turn on even more at these thoughts, he pumped himself slightly harder into her, and lowered himself, placing his arms at the sides of her head, to be as close to her as possible during this.

She felt his hot breath against her throat, so she turned her head back and opened her eyes to find him. She met his eyes and her open mouth smiled slightly, while her eyes lazily looked at him. She was making really sexy female human noises now, which he had come to love, every time he entered.

He lowered his head to kiss her mouth, then turned to the side to bite her ear, and she turned her head sideways again. Her neck now exposed, he became more hungry and moved further down to bite her on the neck.

She cried out and felt more tears come at the piercing sensation. "Huuuh! Oh Garrus..."

He licked the imprint he had just made on her neck, then circled his tongue there. She moaned some more, moving her head up and down.

Then she turned her head back because she felt a strong desire to kiss him again. She raised her head a little with her mouth trying to reach forward to his mouth. He understood and obliged, moving down so she could rest, and extended his tongue into her mouth. He licked her tongue and drew circles around it, then licked along her teeth a bit, enjoying the bluntness of them, tickling his tongue.

Then he felt her legs raise up and enclose themselves around his hips, and he suddenly realized he'd slowed down there while he had been distracted by her mouth. So he exited her mouth and raised himself a little, to let himself gather momentum again. He looked down at her and met her eyes, and was happy to see she was still enjoying it all.

She closed her eyes a bit sometimes, but tried to keep them open so she could watch him, watch this tender turian take care of her needs. She was so grateful for him, so fucking grateful. She panted as she looked back and forth at his blue eyes, no visor to block the view so she could see both clearly. She felt overwhelming love for him, something she would never be able to express in just words.

He felt the same and lowered his head to try to express it with his tongue again. She was grateful he did because she could try to express it as well through her tongue. She raised her hands to grab the sides of his face, pressing her hands onto his mandibles slightly so that they tickled against the sides of her face.

She drew her breath sharply in as she felt her climax coming on. He grunted into her mouth as he heard her and felt the signs down there as well from her.

"Shepaaaard," he purred into her mouth. She whined into his in response.

"Shepaaaard," he purred again breathlessly, and her throat let out another whine involuntarily. She felt her chest contract as her breathing became erratic.

"Shepard, are - are you," Garrus breathed into her mouth, as his hips continued to pound down into her.

"Ye - yes - G - Ga - rus," she breathed back, trying to still keep their kiss locked together. "Uh - oh - oh - oh..."

Her voice climbed in pitch as she felt herself crescendo, felt herself float up gradually. He continued his rhythm steadily, feeling himself lean closer and closer to the edge as well, as he listened to her rise up and felt her muscles down there slowly press in on his length.

"Oh - oh - oh - Ga - Ga - rus, mmm," she breathed, still quiet, but her voice a soprano now. Then she opened her mouth fully to break out of their kiss to whimper, "Ohmygod Garrus, I - I'm cu - ohmygod Garrus, I'm..."

She closed her eyes and felt his mouth come back to hers, breathing into her mouth and onto her face as he continued pushing into her.

Finally, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She couldn't delay it anymore. It felt too good. She felt herself almost escape her body.

And then all her build-up, she let it escape through her mouth. She let out a muffled cry past his lips, and he moved his face slightly sideways to let her let it out. She cried out a loud, high-pitched "HAAAAAAH!" and felt herself contract strongly. She lowered her arms to the mattress to grab the sheets as she let loose, and she arched her back, pressing her abdomen into his. She felt herself disappear somewhere above them again, not knowing when or where, except, Garrus was there.

He howled as he felt her muscles tightly contract around his length and heard her scream. It felt like he had never seen her feel something as high as this. He grabbed the pillow below her tightly as he felt himself unhinge as well, violently beating himself super fast into her and chasing her climax.

They kept at it for another 30 seconds or so, trying to coax out all the tense pleasure, with their eyes closed and heads leaning back.

Finally, almost at the same time, they both relaxed. Garrus lowered himself down to the side and flipped them over so she was lying flatly on top of him, his arms wrapping around her back. She lay there limply against him, moving up and down with the movement of his breathing, both still catching their breath.

Such a petite body, he thought. He pecked her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked down and smiled at her, and she returned it, droopy-eyed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

She sighed deeply.

"Thanks for that one," she said.

"Always, for my woman," he smiled back lazily. Then he carefully turned them sideways so she could lie on the mattress as well, arms still around her. She closed her eyes, and he pecked her forehead again. She opened them again to look at his blue ones, and smiled.

"I love you, Garrus Vakarian."

"I love you too, Shepard."

She smiled and closed her eyes, nuzzling herself into his cowl.

"And I want you to remember that I'll always be there for you. You mean the world to me."

She heard it as she fell back asleep, feeling safe in his arms.


End file.
